Technology
Technology 'Realizer' A piece of technology that is best described as a technology that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The Novel never clearly explains what it is but it shows some of its functions. Equipment 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)' A CR-Unit is basically a suit of mechanical armor, with weapons, that is equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit will enhance a normal human that had been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places or places that isnt that wide hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in a wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist, with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. 'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. ''' or (Cry Cry Cry) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. = An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. = A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. = An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. = A new experimental equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that's been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. DW-029, Destruction Armament equipped with: *2 ''' : A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms. *2 ' : A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. *8 ' : A set of containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. ' Humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. ' A laser knuckles; designs for close-combat. ' A 10.5cm laser gun. ' A micro-missile pod. ' A laser edge built-in single element cutter. ' An energy embed sword that acts like a chainsaw. ' A Mechanical Clamp and Mana Gun hybrid. ' A large laser blade. 'Vehicles, Ships and/or Aircraft' '<Fraxinus>' Ratatoskr's airship and command center. ' One of DEM's airship; got destroyed by the Yamai sisters when the DEM tried to capture them. 'Trivia *Majority of the AST’s equipment is created by the DEM's industry. Category: Terminology Category: Browse Category:Content